This invention relates, in general, to oscillators and more particularly, to an oscillator using very low currents.
In portable or battery operated equipment it is desirable to have circuitry which operates on very low current levels to conserve energy. Some battery operated devices such as smoke detectors require an oscillator. It is desirable that the oscillator consume a minimum amount of battery current.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved oscillator operating at very low current levels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) oscillator that can be built having repeatable part-to-part characteristics.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an oscillator having adjustable duty cycle and using low current levels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a low current stable oscillator wherein the "high" period of the output duty cycle and the "low" period of the output duty cycle are independently adjustable.